Agua cristalina
by Dulcinea13
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia y lo poderes existen, Lapis se ve obligada a asistir a un internado para aprender a controlar sus poderes después de casi haber asesinado a Jasper. Peridot sólo quiere dejar su pasado atrás y tener una vida tranquila. Sus vidas no son cuentos de hadas, pero ambas lo intentan.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 _Tener padres con enfermedades mentales puede llevar a la repetición del trauma._

 _Muchas de mis pacientes nunca sabían cuando les gritarían, golpearían o simplemente estaban asustando de las acciones de sus padres, y esto puede llevar a ser diagnosticados con el Trastorno por estrés postraumático, e incluso sufrir insomnio, paranoia o ansiedad._

 _Dado que en todos lados nos sentimos en peligro, tener un padre con una enfermedad mental puede llevarnos a dar lo mejor de nosotros para no ser vistos e ignorados. Y esto quiere decir que nos aislamos como una manera de asegurarnos que estamos bien y a salvo, o incluso siendo un excelente camaleón con los demás de manera que no sobresalgamos porque no queremos demasiada atención._

 _._

 _ **How to Deal with a Mentally Ill Parent-** Kati Morton_

* * *

Fue un accidente.

Lapis no podía obligarse a escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo, sus oídos no dejaban de zumbar.

Había sido un accidente.

Las personas no dejaban de correr de un lado a otro y de gritar instrucciones, pero Lapis no podía concentrarse en los demás cuando el pánico y la ansiedad la estaban comiendo por dentro. Lapis no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en la misma posición; sentada en una roca cercana a la piscina al aire libre, con la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabeza y empapando su pelo y vestido. Ni siquiera podía obligarse a preocuparse por la probabilidad de enfermarse de pulmonía.

 _Había sido un accidente._

Alguien se acercó a ella, pero Lapis no movió un músculo ante los movimientos cautelosos de la persona. Alzando un poco la mirada, Lapis se encontró con un paramédico –a juzgar por el uniforme- empapado de pies a cabeza como ella. El hombre se detuvo frente a ella y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cautela y de una suavidad que no entendía.

"Vas a estar bien, pequeña." El hombre susurró con dulzura, tomando su mano.

Lapis no sabía por qué –probablemente porque el paramédico tenía un poder de empatía o algo por el estilo- pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir casi de inmediato. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus hombros comenzaran a sacudirse con violencia en un llanto descontrolado, dejando al aire sus emociones.

Había sido un accidente, pero Lapis podía ir a la cárcel.

…

 **Capítulo 1:** Tragedia líquida.

Lapis no fue a la cárcel.

Al parecer los paramédicos habían logrado que Jasper volviera a respirar, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo el agua, probablemente gracias a los numerosos médicos con poderes curativos y casi milagrosos que había disponibles en la ciudad. Como fuera, Jasper estaba viva y Lapis no tendría que cargar con las consecuencias de su asesinato. Aunque probablemente ser una menor de 16 años le hubiera ayudado a reducir la sentencia.

Lapis se recargó contra la ventana de su habitación de hospital, mirando las gotas de lluvia golpear el cristal y esperando por la visita de alguien –cualquier persona- que le pudiera decir que seguía.

Los poderes y magia eran algo normal, y la mitad de la población los poseía con diferentes grados de intensidad. Sin embargo, era común que lo descubrieran al inicio de la pubertad o incluso en la adultez, muchas veces por accidente y otras por experiencias traumáticas. No era algo que se considerara negativo, pero traía consecuencias como personas estúpidas intentando ser villanos y obligando a la policía a jugar sus juegos, nunca llegaban muy lejos y pagaban con muchos años en la cárcel. También aquellas personas con poderes eran obligadas a registrarse y a estudiar en escuelas donde incluyeran programas para ayudarles a controlar sus poderes, normalmente internados.

Lapis había descubierto que tenía poderes a la tierna de edad de cinco años, cuando sus padres aún estaban juntos y habían decidido tener unas pequeñas vacaciones en la playa. Sus padres no habían sido buenos padres. Su madre había decidido que, con cinco años, Lapis era lo suficiente grande como para cuidarse a sí misma en la orilla del mar de la playa plagada de turistas, sin saber nadar, ni flotadores y sin la supervisión de un adulto responsable. Sus padres la dejarían sola por horas, para gritarse el uno al otro en un lugar menos público. Había sido una playa llena y nadie le había prestado atención ni preguntado donde estaban sus padres.

A excepción del mar.

Lapis no podía explicarlo, pero el mar siempre le había hablado en un lenguaje que sólo ella parecía entender. Siendo una niña había pensado que era normal entender el llamado de las olas, descifrar el humor del mar y tener largas conversaciones con él. Esas vacaciones, Lapis había aprendido a nadar con la ayuda del mar y había aprendido lo que se sentía la preocupación de alguien –o algo, en este caso el mar- por ella. Lapis amaba el mar, y ella sabía que el mar la amaba como una hija. Esas vacaciones, el mar la había adoptado.

A partir de ese momento, la comprensión y el manejo de las habilidades que no sabía que poseía habían comenzado a evolucionar. Al cumplir seis años, Lapis ya había comenzado a experimentar con la manipulación del agua y había comenzado a comprender que no sólo el mar escuchaba sus deseos, si no que el agua en general la escuchaba y obedecía.

A los 13 años, Lapis había intentado suicidarse por primera vez. Habían sido otras vacaciones en la playa, las primeras después de tres años sin ir, y la situación en su casa había empezado a volverse insoportable. Lapis había saltado de un risco, queriendo morir abrazada por lo único que la había hecho sentir amada y bienvenida.

Ese había sido el momento en que había descubierto que podía respirar bajo el agua.

"Señorita Lazuli." Alguien la llamó a sus espaldas.

Lapis volteó, encontrándose con un hombre con el uniforme del hospital sosteniendo un manojo de papeles. El hombre la estaba mirando con preocupación.

Lapis parpadeó lentamente, intentando salir de sus recuerdos.

"Señorita Lazuli." El médico repitió, con la voz baja y cuidadosa, como si le estuviese hablando a un animal herido. "Creo que debería sentarse, hay un par de cosas que debería saber."

Lapis sintió sus hombros tensarse, pero asintió con su cabeza y se acercó a su camilla antes de sentarse con un fluido movimiento.

Su madre iba a matarla.

Literalmente.

Lapis comenzó a sentir los bordes de sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse.

Su madre tenía un montón de problemas emocionales y mentales no diagnosticados ni tratados, probablemente depresión maniática y esquizofrenia, que la volvían volátil e inestable. Cuando se enterara probablemente la encerraría durante otra semana en el sótano de espejos aprovechando las vacaciones de verano. Lapis no quería volver ahí, la última vez se había lastimado las manos en un intento inútil de romper todos los espejos para conservar un poco de su casi inexistente cordura. O tal vez la mataría, Lapis no estaba segura de que era peor.

"Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que el incidente fue su primera manifestación de poderes, que usted no tenía poder sobre la situación y que sus emociones se salieron de control" El hombre dijo, con un tono de lástima y tristeza. "Lamentablemente, esta no es la primera vez que pasa algo así. Hablamos con la otra chica, y ella admitió que ella intentó asesinarla primero y que usted sólo respondió en defensa propia. La chica fue llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico para su observación, en su estancia en el hospital fue diagnosticada con problemas de ira y trastorno explosivo intermitente."

Oh.

 _Oh._

Lapis se enderezó e intentó recordar cuantas personas sabían sobre sus poderes. Ella, el mar –que no contaba- y…

Nadie. Durante un tiempo había pensado en contárselo a su madre, cuando todavía era una niña, pero había decidido que era una pésima idea. Su madre era una mujer celosa y resentida de todos, y cualquier señal que pareciera apuntar que Lapis fuera mejor que ella era castigada. Si se lo hubiera contado ya la hubiera matado.

Lapis se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

Había estado siendo estúpida. Había estado demasiado preocupada por ir a la cárcel que no había recordado que nunca le había contado a nadie sobre su especial relación con el agua.

Incluso si hubiera asesinado a Jasper no la hubieran podido condenar por el delito.

"Pero…" Lapis susurró bajando sus manos de su cara. "¿Por qué sigo aquí? Si Jasper confesó y no estoy enferma ni nada ¿No debería haber regresado ya a mi casa?"

El médico suspiró.

"Señorita Lazuli ¿Está usted familiarizada con el proceso de registro de poderes?"

Lapis sí lo estaba.

Sabía que los registraban y que, después de un tiempo, los llevaban a una escuela cercana a su domicilio o –más comúnmente- a un internado para aprender a controlar sus habilidades. Volvían en verano, con sonrisas o expresiones sombrías en sus rostros, dependiendo de la escuela a la que asistían.

Había dos grandes instituciones con un montón de sedes esparcidas; las escuelas Homeworld –vulgarmente llamadas Diamantes debido a las dueñas- y las escuelas Gemas de Cristal. Lapis y Jasper habían asistido a una escuela Diamante normal, donde sus clases empezaban a las siete de la mañana y terminaban a las dos de la tarde. Al final de la jornada escolar los alumnos con y sin poderes salían de la escuela en dirección a sus casas. Eran estrictos, y los profesores favorecían a los alumnos con poderes, pero Lapis sabía que la vida en los internados era peor. Jasper había asistido –por sus poderes- durante tres años a un internado Diamante, y Lapis estaba casi convencida de que la mayor parte de sus problemas se debían a la experiencia, a juzgar por lo que Jasper le había contado.

Lapis sabía cómo funcionaba el sistema, pero no sabía que tenía que ver con que ella siguiera en el hospital. Lo más fácil sería cambiarse simplemente de clase en su escuela.

"¿No puedo sólo cambiarme de clase en mi escuela?" Lapis preguntó de vuelta, con confusión.

El médico negó la cabeza.

"Me temo que ese proceso sólo se aplica en casos normales, pero en el suyo en un poco más complicado por la situación en la que sus poderes se manifestaron." El hombre explicó. "Se te asignará a un terapeuta para evitar que asocies tus poderes con el incidente y un internado al que deberás asistir cuando las vacaciones se terminen. Aquí están todos los detalles."

El médico le ofreció un manojo de papeles que Lapis tomó con cuidado.

"¿Cuándo voy a volver a casa?" Lapis preguntó después de un tiempo mirando los papeles sin realmente leerlos. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler.

"Hoy." El hombre, sonrió por primera vez. "Tu madre vendrá por ti en un par de horas."

La sangre de Lapis se heló.

Componiendo una sonrisa falsa, Lapis buscó en el manojo de papeles la fecha de inicio de clases.

1 de Septiembre.

Estaban en principios de agosto.

Lapis sintió el miedo subiendo por su garganta.

Lapis deseaba que Jasper hubiera tenido éxito asesinándola.

…

Una semana antes del inicio de clases, su madre decidió que había tenido suficiente con el sótano de espejos. Para ese momento, Lapis había estado encerrada por tres semanas –un record- y su garganta estaba casi desgarrada por gritar tanto y sus manos heridas de nuevo por sus intentos de romper el cristal. Esta vez había logrado romper dos, para su sorpresa, y sus manos se habían manchado de tanta sangre que Lapis había vomitado por el olor y la vista.

Su madre había tenido un ataque de ira cuando había vuelto del hospital, y no había dejado de gritarle y golpearla hasta que había decidido que Lapis no lloraba lo suficiente y la había encerrado en el sótano, con moretones en la espalda, estómago y brazos.

El sótano de espejos era eso, un sótano con cada centímetro cubierto por espejos. Su madre lo había mandado a construir cuando estaba embarazada de Lapis, pensando en que sería bonito tener su atracción favorita de las ferias en su casa; las casas de espejos. Eso había sido antes de que la condición mental de su madre empeorara tanto y antes de que su padre se fuera. El sótano de espejos también era parecido en muchos aspectos a una casa de espejos, había una sola puerta que no tenía espejos y conducía a un baño, pero Lapis odiaba esa parte del sótano también. Para ir al baño tenía que pasar por el laberinto de pasillos que daban la ilusión de no tener vidrios, pero que sí los tenía. Lapis siempre chocaba con las paredes de vidrio transparente, que se limpiaban automáticamente cuando dejaba marcas de sus manos en ellas y que se movían cada cierto tiempo. A veces vivir en un mundo de magia y poderes apestaba.

Estar ahí no era una experiencia linda. Los primeros días eran soportables, pero al inicio de la segunda semana su madre había comenzado a bajarle las raciones de comida y a gritarle a través de la puerta cada vez que intentaba dormir. Para el final de esa semana Lapis había comenzado a tener alucinaciones y a gritar y llorar para suplicarle a su madre que la sacara. Las noches eran frías y Lapis las pasaba llorando en silencio, intentando no mirar las superficies reflejantes en cada rincón de la habitación que le daban una ilusión de infinidad.

Para la semana tres, Lapis había comenzado a ver sus reflejos moviéndose y sonriéndole con crueldad, alucinaciones causadas por la falta de sueño y comida.

La mañana en que su madre la sacó, Lapis había corrido al baño a vaciar la poca comida que había consumido antes de desmayarse en el suelo. Se despertó sólo por el sonido de su madre gritándole a alguien en la cocina que no estaba ahí.

Lapis pasó el resto de la semana contando los días y las horas que le quedaban antes de que fueran por ella.

Las hojas que el médico –cuyo nombre había olvidado preguntar- le había dado decían que un encargado vendría por ella un día antes del inicio del ciclo escolar. La habían asignado a una escuela Gema de Cristal –para su alivio- y una habitación individual.

A Lapis ya no le importaba a donde fuera, incluso si no fuera ir a un internado no vería a su madre.

Lapis había desarrollado el hábito de ir a fiestas y a casas de otras personas al inicio del ciclo escolar, con el único propósito de volver a su casa lo menos posible. Jasper había sido su principal recurso, siempre estaba sola en su casa y sus padres trabajaban tanto que nunca se daban cuenta que básicamente Lapis vivía en esa casa.

O al menos así había sido hasta el incidente.

El día de partida Lapis empacó toda la ropa y artículos personales que poseía –y que no eran muchos- en dos maletas y una mochila en silencio y salió por su ventana a la central de autobuses. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, el sol todavía no salía y la noche anterior se había encargado de deslizarle una píldora somnífera en la bebida de su madre para evitar cualquier complicación, como una despedida con falsas lágrimas y disculpas que sólo serviría para herirla más.

Cuando llegó ya había personas esperándola. Eran dos mujeres bajitas con una insignia de la escuela cristal en sus ropas. Una de ellas tenía la piel clara y el pelo largo y pintado de un color azul claro –Lapis no sabía que los adultos se podían pintar el pelo- y con los ojos ocultos bajo un largo flequillo y un vestido azul oscuro largo. La otra mujer tenía la piel oscura y el pelo corto negro lleno de rizos espesos que se esponjaban alrededor de su cabeza, tenía lo que parecía ser ropa deportiva y una vandana en la cabeza.

Lapis se detuvo frente a ellas con sus cosas. Tenía puesto un suéter enorme y unos jeans genéricos. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes, no por el frío, sino porque sus heridas –a pesar de la crema mágica curativa de su madre- todavía no sanaban del todo.

"¿Señorita Lazuli?" La mujer de pelo azul preguntó.

Lapis asintió con la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Zafiro, soy una profesora de la institución Gema de Cristal, y esta es mi compañera Rubí." La profesora Zafiro se presentó. "Si nos pudiera acompañar sería un placer."

Lapis volvió a asentir con la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado cansada como para hablar. Desde que había salido del sótano tenía dificultades para dormir en las noches, por las pesadillas que parecían aparecer cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Lapis siguió a las profesoras a, para su sorpresa, un auto ¿Qué sentido tenía haberse encontrado en una central de autobuses entonces? Lapis quería preguntar. Rubí metió su equipaje en la maletera y se sentó en la parte de atrás junto a Lapis. Zafiro se deslizó en la parte del conductor, para el horror de Lapis ¿Acaso podía ver con todo ese pelo sobre sus ojos?

En cuanto Zafiro arrancó el carro Rubí se volvió hacía ella, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Lapis reconoció, no sin un poco de irritación, la mirada de preocupación en su cara.

"Escuché lo que le sucedió." La mujer habló con delicadeza. "Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esa experiencia."

Lapis desvió la mirada y asintió, aceptando sus palabras y mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decirle algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Cómo cuán molesto era que siguieran sacando el tema cuando tenía problemas más serios sucediendo en su vida.

Rubí se quedó en silencio un momento.

"Tienes problemas para dormir." Dijo como si fuera un hecho, y con tanta tristeza que Lapis tuvo que resistir el impulso de abrir la puerta del auto en movimiento y lanzarse al asfalto. "Después de lo que pasó."

Lapis no tenía problemas para dormir por su pelea con Jasper, muchas gracias. Pero no podía decir eso, porque comenzarían a meter sus narices en su vida personal y terminarían descubriendo la situación en su casa. Luego la quitarían de la custodia de su madre e intentarían mandarla con su padre, quien estaba harto de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y se negaría. Al final terminaría en un orfanato, donde nadie la adoptaría por tener 16 años, y la lanzarían a la calle al cumplir los 18. Al menos con su madre tendría la universidad asegurada pues, aunque no lo pareciera, la desgraciada se estaba pudriendo en dinero.

"Sí." Lapis habló por primera vez en un murmullo, con su voz aún raposa por gritar tanto. Si iba a estar recibiendo lástima de todo el mundo bien podría aprovecharla. "Tengo pesadillas todas la noches y problemas para comer apropiadamente."

No era una mentira, y que le atribuyeran sus problemas a su experiencia cercana a la muerte –una de muchas- le era útil.

Lapis se arrepintió de haber hablado, la mirada de compasión en la cara de Rubí era casi insoportable.

"Todo va estar bien, a partir de que pongas un pie en la escuela todo va a mejorar, lo prometo." Rubí dijo, y Lapis deseó que dejaran de mentirle de esa manera tan descarada.

Todo iba a estar bien, hasta que intentara dormir y las pesadillas la invadieran. Todo iba a estar bien, hasta que viera un espejo y enloqueciera. Todo iba a estar bien, hasta que sus moretones no la dejaran sentarse o acostarse sin dolor y recordara sus errores. Todo iba estar bien, alguien se diera cuenta que un monstruo.

Está vez, Lapis no respondió.

Lapis se recargó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir durante el resto del trayecto.

…

El "Todo va estar bien" de Rubí duró hasta que llegó el momento de tomar su habitación una vez que llegaron. Había sido un viaje de 3 horas, por lo que todavía era muy temprano, y no había muchas personas en la zona de los dormitorios.

"Dijeron que iba a tener una habitación individual." Lapis repitió sin emoción por sexta vez a la chica detrás del mostrador, quien parecía que iba a tener un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento.

"Sí, lo sé, pero hubo un error en el sistema y la escuela está recibiendo muchas transferencias este año y se tuvieron que hacer ajustes…" La chica rubia –Sadie, decía la etiqueta en su playera- balbuceó con nerviosismo y miedo. "Y no puedo hacer nada por ti, lo siento."

Lapis no tenía el ánimo para lidiar con eso. Con la llave en su mano y las maletas detrás de ella, su mirada se tornó oscura. Sadie se dio cuenta, y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, el terror invadiendo cada rincón de sus ojos y lenguaje corporal. Lapis obtenía esa reacción en todo el mundo cuando se enojaba, incluso de Jasper.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lapis pudiera hacer algo, un niño corrió frente a ella y se lanzó a Sadie, atrapándola en un abrazo.

"¡Sadie! ¡Encontré un chico con pelo de goma!" El niño exclamó con emoción.

Era un niño como de 8 años, un poco gordito, de pelo oscuro y un poco esponjado, y de aspecto bastante promedio.

Luego, pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y decidió voltearse para mirarla. La expresión oscura de Lapis se había desmoronado completamente para el momento en que cruzaron sus ojos.

Había una calidez e inocencia increíble en esos ojos oscuros, también amor y una gentileza inexplicable irradiando del niño.

Lapis le devolvió la mirada con una expresión en blanco.

"Steven, esper-" Sadie intentó detenerlo.

"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Steven." El niño se presentó, estirando la mano e interrumpiendo la frase de la chica. "Me gusta tu pelo, es un azul muy bonito."

Lapis no cambió su expresión ni tomó su mano, pero su corazón de derritió un poco por dentro. Su mirada se dirigió a Sadie.

"Sobre mi habitación…" Lapis alzó las llaves.

"Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es mostrarte donde está." Sadie respondió, el tono nervioso y de miedo todavía en su voz. Parecía aterrada por la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo del necesario en presencia de Lapis.

Steven pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo.

"Yo puedo mostrarle donde está." Steven se ofreció.

Sadie parecía estar entre aliviada y aún más aterrada.

"Steven, no tienes qu-"

"Está bien." Lapis aceptó.

Y ambos se alejaron de Sadie antes de que pudiera decir algo más o detenerlos.

Steven la condujo a un ascensor y le ayudó a arrastrar una maleta en silencio, una vez que las puertas se cerraron Lapis se permitió relajarse.

Siempre había tenido una debilidad por los niños.

"Soy Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." Se presentó mirándolo de reojo "Puedes llamarme Lapis, si quieres."

La cara de Steven, que hasta ese momento había sido neutral, se iluminó como el sol.

Steven le ofreció una mano de nuevo, y está vez, Lapis la tomó.

Y una vez más, todo estaba bien.

…

Su habitación consistía en dos camas en lados opuestos de la habitación pegadas a la pared, cada una con muebles de noche y un armario y escritorio idénticos de cada lado. A la mitad había una sola enorme ventana que Lapis no tenía la intención de acercarse. Tal vez conseguiría una cortina para tapar a luz molesta del sol. Las paredes eran de un blanco hueso y el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra café que su madre habría odiado.

Steven era menor que ella por tres años, y su color favorito era el rosa y su mejor amiga era una chica llamada Connie. Su madre había muerto cuando nació, pero tenían tres personas que consideraba como sus madres y que trabajaban en la escuela. Su padre había sido un músico, pero había abandonado su carrera por su el amor y ahora tenía un lavado de carros cerca del internado.

Steven amaba los juegos de mesa, los rompecabezas, la pizza, las papas, los libros y los conciertos de rock.

Lapis lo escuchó hablar mientras ordenaba la parte de su habitación y metía su ropa en los cajones.

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" Lapis preguntó con curiosidad, después de que Steven terminara de contarle como se había perdido en los dormitorios cuando tenía cinco años.

Steven sonrió.

"Conozco el lugar desde que tengo memoria, pero no empecé a asistir oficialmente hasta hace un año, cuando mis poderes se manifestaron por primera vez." Steven dijo orgullosamente y Lapis asintió con una sonrisa. "Hasta ese entonces había estado siendo educado en casa, porque todas querían esperar a que manifestara poderes para estudiar en la misma escuela a la que fue mi mamá."

Lapis cerró un cajón y abrió otro para volver a empezar a repetir el proceso de ordenar sus cosas.

"¿Y por qué no meterte antes? Creí que era una escuela mixta." Lapis preguntó confundida.

El entusiasmo de Steven pareció disminuir.

"Creo que…" Steven comenzó, antes de pensarlo mejor y negar con la cabeza. "No sé, nunca me explicaron."

Pero tenía una teoría, una teoría que no le agradaba.

Lapis se detuvo.

"¿Crees que..?" Lapis presionó tentativamente.

Steven suspiró, alzando sus pies a la cama donde estaba sentado y abrazando sus rodillas.

"Creo que no soportaban la idea de que estudiara en la escuela en el plan de estudios sin poderes, sólo para descubrir que no los tenía y tener que verme manchar los pasillos donde conservan tantas memorias de mi madre." Steven murmuró.

No querían que Steven estudiara en la misma escuela de su madre si no poseía poderes.

Lapis sintió la rabia expandirse dentro de ella ¿Cómo se atrevían a dañar a un niño tan puro de esa manera? Plantándole la idea de que si no tenía poderes no merecía estudiar en la misma escuela que su madre.

Steven pareció darse cuenta, porque de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y sus manos en un gesto conciliador.

"No estoy seguro de que sea cierto." Steven se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Sólo es un pensamiento, tal vez estoy mal, porque ellas me aman y nunca me harían daño a propósito."

Lapis tomó una respiración profunda, intentando calmarse.

"Es lo que más odio de este tipo de escuelas y de los maestros." Ella dijo después de un largo silencio. "Creen que no mereces estar respirando el mismo aire que sus preciosos alumnos con poderes, pero si siguen de esta manera su trato hacia esas personas va a terminar afectándoles en un futuro… A veces me pregunto qué pasará por sus cabezas, porque la mayoría de ellos en algún punto experimentó lo que se sentía ser tratado como basura por no presentar síntomas de magia."

Steven parpadeó con curiosidad.

"¿Tú tienes poderes?" cuestionó sin malicia.

Lapis abrió la boca para responder un no automático, luego lo pensó mejor. No había razón para mentir una vez que el gato ya estaba fuera de la bolsa. Ella había sabido que tenía poderes durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero al no hablar había sufrido el trato que las personas sin poderes sufrían. No era algo bonito.

"Sí." Admitió sonando desorientada. "Pero no me registré hasta hace un mes. Pero poderes o no, hubieras merecido estudiar donde quisieras estar. No eres tus poderes, Steven, mereces algo mejor que ser juzgado por algo tan insignificante como eso."

Lapis no le había dicho algo tan bonito a alguien en su vida, ni siquiera sabía que todavía era capaz de sentir empatía por alguien.

Los ojos de Steven se humedecieron.

"Gracias." Dijo al final. "Creo que realmente necesitaba escuchar eso."

Lapis asintió y reanudó su proceso de desempacar sus cosas.

…

"¿Sabías que tu habitación tiene vista a la playa?" Steven le preguntó a Lapis una hora después, cuando había terminado de ordenar su ropa y estaba decidiendo que lugar de la pared era mejor para colgar su tabla corcho con imágenes.

Lapis casi se torció el cuello por la rapidez en que volteó a mirarlo.

"¿Estamos en una playa?" Lapis odiaba lo entusiasmada que sonaba.

Steven parecía sorprendido por su reacción. Lapis no lo culpaba, durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos Lapis no había mostrado ninguna expresión positiva.

"Sí ¿Te gustan las playas?"

Lapis se acercó a la ventana sin contestar y la abrió. Su corazón vibró al ver el mar en la distancia y, casi como el mar la sintiera mirándolo, una ola se estrelló contra un risco con más violencia de lo habitual.

'¡ _Ola!_ ' pareció bromear el mar, saludándola con olas como un hola. Terrible juego de palabras.

"¿Qué si me gustan? Creo que las amo más que a mi vida." Lapis contestó sin aliento, sosteniendo el marco de la ventana con tanta fuerza que pensó que la rompería. Estaba en un quinto piso, y era lo suficiente alto para ver la magnitud de la ciudad y del océano.

El aire era húmedo y caliente, como lo era en la mayoría de las playas, y eso significaba que Lapis podría usar sus vestidos ligeros favoritos y sandalias en vez de los zapatos y tenis que normalmente se veía obligada a usar. Lapis se sintió agradecida por la crema curativa que había traído consigo, normalmente esperaría a que los moretones de los golpes de su madre desaparecieran naturalmente, pero si estaban en una playa valía la pena desperdiciar un poco para poder usar sus vestidos. Aunque después de esas vacaciones probablemente tendría que esperar un poco para poder regresar a su peso normal.

"Me alegro que te guste." Steven dijo con afecto, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Quizás el fin de semana puedas bajar a la playa, no los dejan salir entre semana sin la compañía de un tutor."

Lapis no se apartó de ventana, pero aflojó su agarre.

"Tal vez" contestó sin dejar de mirar el exterior.

...

Eran casi las diez de la mañana y ella y Steven habían estado hablando por un largo tiempo acostados en su cama cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de baja estatura con la piel clara y el pelo rubio disparado en todas las direcciones, estaba cargando dos maletas de aspecto pesado y el sudor se estaba empezando a formar en su frente por el esfuerzo.

Lapis se incorporó de inmediato, sintiendo su cuerpo volver a tensarse y cerrarse como lo había hecho al principio de ese día.

Steven no dudó en saltar al suelo para correr a ayudarla.

"¡Peridot!" saludó con la voz llena de alegría.

La conocía. Lapis ni siquiera se sorprendió, Steven parecía conocer a todo el mundo a juzgar por lo que le había contado, y todo el mundo parecía amarlo. Lapis no los culpaba, era imposible no hacerlo.

Una vez que las maletas estaban dentro de la habitación y después de que Steven terminara su entusiasta bienvenida, la chica pareció notar su presencia y se volteó hacia ella.

"Debes de ser mi compañera de habitación ¿Verdad?." La chica le estiró una mano nerviosamente, sus mejillas comenzando a colorearse. "Soy Peridot, Peridot Olive."

Lapis la miró con la cara en blanco.

Peridot bajó su mano cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a estrecharla y se quedó retorciéndose incómodamente ante su mirada. Con una mano se subió los lentes grandes y redondos que se habían resbalado por su nariz e intentó limpiarse discretamente el sudor de su rostro.

Tenía los ojos verdes, pecas en sus mejillas y una nariz pequeña y respingada. Vestía jeans, zapatillas de deporte y una sudadera negra abierta sobre una playera verde con un alíen estampado.

Lapis la conocía.

" _¿Quién es ella?" le había preguntado a Jasper una noche después de una fiesta._

 _La había visto en una fotografía en la habitación de Jasper, escondida en un libro, Peridot estaba parada de manera rígida y seria junto a Jasper y a una chica delgada y alta de pelo rubio con la nariz puntiaguda._

 _Jasper la había mirado con un sentimiento cercano a la nostalgia._

" _Es Peridot." Había explicado, perdida en sus recuerdos. "Era mi mejor amiga, hasta que nuestras madres se pelearon por un negocio que salió mal en la empresa y nos prohibieron hablar."_

 _Los dedos de Jasper habían acariciado los bordes de la fotografía con una delicadeza que nunca había presenciado en la chica._

" _Es la única fotografía que conservo con ella, la otra chica es Amarelo Margaret, su hermana y la heredera de las escuelas y empresas Diamante." Había cometido el error de confesar._

Dos semanas después, Lapis había tomado la foto a mitad de una de sus tantas peleas con Jasper y la había escondido en su propia casa, antes de mentirle y decirle que la había quemado. Jasper había enloquecido. Esa había sido una de las peores golpizas que había recibido en su vida.

La fotografía estaba en uno de sus libros guardados en su mochila.

"Peridot" Lapis repitió con la voz vacía, sin pensar en sus palabras. "Eras la mejor amiga de Jasper."

La amiga que tanto había amado y querido, la única persona a la que Jasper había guardado real cariño. Lapis la había envidiado con intensidad, y había utilizado su recuerdo y nombre sólo para hacer daño.

Lapis sentía como si mundo acabara de ponerse de cabeza.

Era la primera vez que se enfocaba en Jasper desde el incidente.

 _Fue un accidente._ Se intentó convencer inútilmente.

Pero ese era el problema.

No lo había sido, y sólo Lapis lo sabía.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones: Kati Morton aclara que una persona con una enfermedad mental puede ser un buen padre o madre. Mientras una persona que este luchando con trastornos esté recibiendo tratamiento y tenga terapia regular y personas que sepan de su condición que la apoyen (ella menciona familia)no hay razones para temer a formar una familia.**

 **PD:**

 **I regretti the spaguetti.**


End file.
